


[Podfic] Thy Gracious, Golden, Glittering Gleams

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [6]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dreamsharing, Frottage, M/M, Reincarnation, Shakespearean style language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are beginning to notice that they sometimes seem to have the same dreams. Sex dreams mostly, these days. Sherlock's not willing to admit to that, but since they have proper inspiration, he and John have sex on the sofa. And later, while they sleep, they share another dream, full of words of love about the sun, the moon, the seas and the green growing things of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thy Gracious, Golden, Glittering Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thy Gracious, Golden, Glittering Gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540045) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> The title is from a speech in the Pyramus and Thisbe play in act 5 of A Midsummer Night's Dream:
> 
> Pyramus:  
> Sweet Moon, I thank thee for thy sunny beams;  
> I thank thee, Moon, for shining now so bright;  
> For, by thy gracious, golden, glittering gleams,  
> I trust to take of truest Thisbe sight.

Thy Gracious, Golden, Glittering Gleams: listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xb1o7uv8u7ht3ab/6_Thy_Gracious%2C_Golden%2C_Glittering_Gleams.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> silently if,out of not knowable  
> night's utmost nothing,wanders a little guess  
> (only which is this world)more my life does  
> not leap than with the mystery your smile  
> ...  
> sings or if(spiralling as luminous  
> they climb oblivion)voices who are dreams,  
> less into heaven certainly earth swims  
> than each my deeper death becomes your kiss  
> ...  
> losing through you what seemed myself,i find  
> selves unimaginably mine;beyond  
> sorrow's own joys and hoping's very fears  
> ...  
> yours is the light by which my spirit's born:  
> yours is the darkness of my soul's return  
> -you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars  
> ...  
> ~ e.e.cummings


End file.
